


And Was It So Far To Fall?

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Yen is bae and Geralt is a dummy in love, soft, usage of C slur (by character in a positive manner), usage of afab and amab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Geralt rode hard to avoid the storm that spread across the continent but not even Roach could help them evade getting drenched. Luckily his destination held a comfort that he had missed while on the Path.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	And Was It So Far To Fall?

**Author's Note:**

> because i can
> 
> its almost 11pm and i beta read this myself yolo

When Geralt had finally reached the threshold of the home that loomed amongst the trees he let out a sigh of relief. The road had been long and the rains hard as he had pushed Roach those last miles for them to reach sanctuary. From the outside it seemed unassuming but the scent of lilacs were a dead giveaway of who he would find inside. There was a fire in the hearth as he entered, the warmth welcomed and he searched the room by habit before he heard soft footsteps.

“You know I don’t like it when you track mud.” The voice seemed to come from the shadows and Yennefer emerged. He looked up and couldn’t help but snort.

“You could have stopped the rain.” There was a mischievous glint in her eye as she made her way over to him, her dark hair braided to the side and her dress almost completely transparent leaving everything bare so that Geralt could take her in. 

“And deny myself the pleasure to do this?” Knowing fingers pulled at the clasps of Geralts armor and piece by piece it fell away until he was only in his basics that clung to his wet skin. “To clean you up?” 

She looked up at him, her head dipping back as she ran her hands over the scruff along his jaw. Her lips skimmed his as she teased open the front of his tunic, hand tracing at the scar that ran down from his collarbone to the dip of his waist. He let out a soft huff as her hand rubbed circles into the dip of his hip. 

“Perhaps I’ll take you up on that bath.” He ran his fingers over her hip, hand resting along the curve of it as he pulled her closer. The room was already smelling sweet as their scents mixed and Geralt wanted nothing more than to immerse himself into it. She pulled just out of reach as he leaned forward to kiss her, the light of the fire causing her dark skin to glow. 

“You’ll have to earn it.” He watched as she made her way back upstairs and was almost tempted to wait for her to reach the top just just so he could appreciate how moonlight graced her features but decided to follow instead. When he reached the room he found a hot bath had already been drawn, candles flickering in various places of the room. Thunder rolled through the night and the heavy prattle of rain could be heard on the roof. Yennefer made a show of undressing, slowly pulling her dress away to reveal herself to him before she strut towards him. Even while Yen is never changing he’s always completely mesmerized by how she looks every time. 

“Now it’s your turn.” A smile slipped across her face and he knew it was such a small thing that he got to see as often as he did and it made his heart flutter. Just like with his armor she was proficient in removing the rest of his clothes, tilting her head to take him in while she hummed. “The Path has been kind to you.” 

She finally kissed him, her hands rubbing through the hair on his chest and he suppressed a moan.

“But never as kind as you.” She pulled him towards the bath, big enough to fit them both comfortably where they sat facing each other, legs tangled together between them as they bathed. It was always moments like this that he enjoyed, quiet pockets of life that didn’t come often to people like Geralt and Yennefer. Life, death, politics it was never ending but in that moment the world didn’t exist and their needs were the only ones. They stayed for as long as the water was warm and knowing Yennefer it lasted much longer than natural but he couldn’t really blame her for not wanting to let this moment go. He pulled her into his lap and she let out a gasp as he let his thumb rub along the trail of dark hair that led down to where her cock was already half hard. 

“It seems I’m not the only one who’s excited.” She gave him a look that if Geralt didn’t trust Yen he’d be worried before she kissed him deeply, fingers tangling themselves into his hair. 

“It’s what happens when you keep a lady waiting, perhaps we should take this somewhere more comfortable.” He lifted her from the bath with ease and she let out a sound of glee when he tossed her down on the nearby bed. “Now now.”

With a movement of her hand they were both dry and he rolled his eyes before he climbed onto the bed with her. Yen pursed her lips before she tugged on his shoulder and rolled them over so he was on his back. Stray hairs had fallen loose from her braid as she looked down at him and he reached up to push them back, Yen pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist and in that moment his heart yearned. She looked at him with such love that he thought he’d never find in all his years. 

“Yen…” She kissed at the palm of his hand and he bit at his lip as he tried to swallow back his moan, his cheeks feeling flushed as he watched. She kissed down the side of his throat and gently rolled her now fully hard cock against his clit with the obvious intentions of getting a reaction from him and when he let out a soft gasp she bit down and grew bolder.

“Open up for me.” She put her fingers against his lips and he sucked them in, his tongue wrapping itself around each digit as Yen watched him with hooded eyes. “You’re just so good for me Geralt, look how well you take my fingers into your mouth. I bet you can’t wait for me to have them inside you.” He groaned, sucking on them as she played with his tits with her mouth, leaving wide stripes across each one before she’d bite down. He shuddered beneath her, his knees coming up around her waist as she lazily rutted against his cunt but never pushing in. 

“Yen, please I want  _ more _ I want you inside of me to fill me up until I can’t think. Fuck.” He could feel the smile against his throat as he moaned as she reached down and pressed her wet fingers inside of him. He clenched around the intrusion but soon Yen was fingering him open, her thumb rubbing up against his clit every time she pushed back in. Soon his body shook with every stroke inside and he was breathing heavily between kisses and could barely think.

“Look at you Geralt, you’re barely holding it together. You enjoy being taken apart don’t you, to lose that control?” He could only get out a litany of  _ please  _ and  _ gods yes  _ and when she finally pulled her fingers out he arched against her chasing the feeling. 

“No!” It sounded more like a whine to his ears than it did a command and she pushed him back down onto the bed before she magiced a bottle of oil in hand. He watched as she slicked herself up, lashes fluttering against her cheeks as she let out quiet moans with each stroke. “You’re so beautiful, every last bit of you. How the fuck did I get so lucky?” His voice was hoarse and barely over a whisper but he knew Yen had heard him, with how her violet eyes almost seemed to soften.

“Perhaps we are just both very lucky.” She lined herself up and started with shallow thrusts, each time filling Geralt up a little more as she watched his face. He looked away, shoving his face into the pillow. Yen leaned forward and gripped his chin forcing him to look at her as she gave a rather aggressive thrust and he felt his body clench down and she moaned.

“No I want to hear and see you Geralt, I want to know exactly how I make you feel. Do not deny me this.” His feet slipped on the sheets as he tried to pull himself closer to her, to have her to the hilt so that he could feel her fully but Yennefer would not allow him to move. She was so thick inside him he could barely think of anything else.

  
“I want you to fuck me until you come, I want you to fill me up until I feel your spend coming out of me.” His words shook and were practically a babble, barely coherent but Yens stillness was nearly torture and he wanted her to _move._ She glistened in the candlelight, sweat dripping down her body as she started up a steady pace and every time she filled him completely he could feel he was getting close, his entire body burning up. 

“Geralt I'm so close just a little more.” He took her breasts into his hands, rolling his thumbs over her nipples in time to each other her thrusts, quiet moans slipping past her lips.

“You feel so good inside me, you make me feel so full and so fucking good Gods Yen you’re so perfect.” He was at the edge but it just wasn’t quite close enough to push him over. “ _ Fuck.”  _

Suddenly something cold was touching him and he realized Yen had used magic to do something and she was rubbing his clit with ice cold hands and that was  _ enough  _ he let out a long moan as he found his release, arching into Yens thrusts stuttered and he felt her fill him with a shout. He felt like he could vibrate out of his body and was brought back to his senses as Yen kissed him ever so softly. 

“I hope that was as good for you as it was for me.” All he could really do was nod. He felt her pull from inside him and started to relax, Geralt's head felt hazy as he stretched himself out across the bed trying to catch his breath. Yen was still focused on him as she admired her work. Her hair now fell in waves now, finally having escaped her braid. He felt exposed under her gaze but it felt safe.

“Yen?” She gently moved his legs until they were hooked over her shoulders, her hands resting at his hips. The first lick made his body jolt, his clit already sensitive but Yen didn’t show any sign of slowing down. She kissed at it, pushing her tongue between his folds as she licked away at her own come. He weakly grabbed at her hair, his head rolling back as he closed his eyes. His toes curled as she continued to thrust her tongue in. “You’re so good to me Yen, Gods,” and then she hummed and Geralt swore he saw white behind his lids and that if he died right then and there he would have no regret. He could feel Yen's hands moving along his sides in a calming manner as he came down from it all followed by the weight of her body on top of his. He kissed her while he pulled the blankets over top them.

“We taste good together.” He snorted as he got them comfortable. 

“And you say  _ I’m  _ the lewd one.” She laughed and the last thing Geralt remembered before drifting off was the sound of the storm still raging outside as they laid next to each other keeping close.


End file.
